


Two Can Keep A Secret

by reinadefuego



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: "My, what strong arms you have."Written for Femslash February 2020, Day 19: At Work.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Two Can Keep A Secret

"My, what strong arms you have." Cat gently squeezed Kara's biceps, smiling when Kara ducked her head and blushed. "All the better to save a city with."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Grant . . . I just do a lot of pilates."

Ah, of course. Pilates. And Kara's keen ability to know exactly where and when things were happening was just a side effect of drinking lots of coffee, she supposed.

"Don't worry. I won't tell a soul, or any of the tabloids."

"Tell them what?"

Cat adjusted her glasses and looked Kara in the eye. "That you're Supergirl."


End file.
